My Harem Is A What Harem: Animalic Heart!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: "...Huh, never thought you really have a type." Kakashi stared at the girls as Naruto rubbed his head bashfully, "That really explain everything." "Yeah, who would have seen that one coming?" Naruto muttered with red face and his sensei just stare at his wives, girlfriends and lovers. "...How is that possible anyway?" Kakashi muttered.


**I present you one of the latest MHWH series, My Harem Is A What Harem: Animalic Heart?! A crossover between Naruto and X-overs!**

 **I decided to add few new stories while I'm working on mass chapters. Why? I just want to get them out of the way for now and I know that the site will slow me down if I try to involve the new stories in mass update…To let you know that there will be a huge mass update coming your way but it'll take a lot of times and I will explain why I'm planning a mass update in the next update. So far, I finished about fifteen chapters out of roughly 100 chapters, excluding the new stories. For now, just take a little peek of what will come at you.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **That is the fifth installment of MHWH series and before anyone ask, it's AU and different from first MHWH story but you will see some similar scenes from other story. In this story, Naruto will end up with a mass harem and they're all anthro! By that, I mean like from furry to other species (Like sea creatures and insects for example).**

 **A little more details about this story in bottom AN.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of MHIWH: AH?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Boy Meet What?!**

* * *

"Whoo, check these babes out!" Jiraiya giggled perversely as he spy on group of young women playing around in lake, wearing skimpy bikinis to his joy. "Gaki, come here! They're ten! Ten!"

"Ero-sennin, can't you see I'm busy here?" Naruto scoffed as he tried to master Rasengan without clone's assist, "Don't bother me until you're going to teach me something new."

"What is wrong with you, gaki?" Jiraiya watched the giggling girls with a grumble, "You should enjoy the show instead of training your ass off! Don't you know how to take a break?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me!" The blonde genin huffed, "I'm not interesting in them."

The toad sennin pause before he turn his head slightly to him, "…Gaki, are you gay?"

"What, no!" Naruto gave him an odd look, "Because I'm not interested in anyone does not make me gay!" Jiraiya open his mouth but the genin cut him off, "And before you ask, I like girls."

"Ah, that wasn't what I'm going to ask but okay..." Jiraiya turned his body fully as he prop his head on his knuckle, "I still find it odd that you haven't show any interest in girls since I first met you."

"Because I don't meet the right one yet." The genin rolled his eyes, "It should be someone I know or who I meet and get to know her in my lifetime. I don't know!"

"Hmm, could it be anyone?" the toad sennin rubbed his chin as his pupil nodded before he smirk, "Like Sakura?"

"Sakura?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him, "Nah, she's just a friend and teammate."

"Really?" Jiraiya replied, "But you did promise that you'll bring Sasuke back for her. No one does that until they have a thing for this person."

"I don't have a thing for Sakura because it's so oblivious to everyone that she has it bad for teme." The blonde genin shook his head tiredly, "I'm not gonna chase after someone who have a crush on someone else. Whoever does that is a fucking idiot!"

"…" Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched after hearing his comment, he did it with Tsunade when they were genin. "…Y-Yeah…" He coughed into his fist, "What about…Ah, Hinata?" He has heard about her crush on Naruto.

"I heard that she have a thing for me." Naruto glanced at him, "But I don't like her in this way."

"Seriously?" Jiraiya choked on his spit, "B-But she's cute right now! She's gonna become a total babe in few years, haven't you think about that?!"

"So?" The genin shrugged, "It's probably an infatuation and she'll get over it. If not, I would turn her down because I barely know her…Plus, she stalks me!" He threw his hands up, "Teme told me that he saw her spying on me and follow me around without my knowledge! It's kinda creepy!"

"I see…" The toad sennin pity the girl because it seems like she just give his pupil a bad impression already, "Let's see…Ino? Tenten? Ayame? Anko? Temari?"

"I'm not interested in them all." Naruto cut him off with a deadpan stare, "And let me ask you something…How the hell do you know their names and the fact that I know them?"

"…Because I'm a spymaster." Jiraiya laughed nervously, he can't tell him the truth.

"Mmm." Naruto snorted lightly as he turned back to his training, "Sure."

'I wonder what his type is?' The toad sennin stroked his chin in deep thought, if he finds out what's his type and set them up…Hello, latest icha icha book!

Little did he know is that he will never find out because he won't be alive in few years.

* * *

"I know it was too good to be true when I finished this mission early." Naruto peeked out of his camping tent as heavy rain pour down with powerful gusts of wind, he was returning from a solo C-rank mission until the sudden storm hit. "Look like it won't let up any time sooner." He sighed, it's quite a miracle that his tent can withstanding the storm. He let out another sigh as he kept watching the rainfall, it have been about four months after the end of the war and the nations focus on patching everything up while sending some shinobi out for missions to raise their funds back again, also working together to strengthen their new alliance. Naruto think back on few things that happened during four months.

First, he has been promoted to jonin from genin a day after the war for his role and he was overjoy by the news. It get more better when he was told that he will be the next hokage after Kakashi, who have recently become hokage, step down in few years. He is getting closer and closer to his dream everyday.

Second, Hinata have confessed her feeling to him and he turns her down gently to his best ability. After that, many girls and rarely males would come up to him and ask him out but he kept turn them down, one after one. Because of that, rumors get around that he might be asexual and it really took him a while to dispel this rumor.

Third, his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, have announced their engagement a couple months later and she is pregnant with their first child. To his surprise, they ask him to be their child's godfather and he accept it on spot. When he asked them who will be the godmother and their answer was whoever he married…Naruto really feel bad for them because he's not seeing anyone.

"And there's this damning CRA." Naruto grumbled into his right hand. Since his heritage was revealed to the world, the council have been pushing it on him to bring the Uzumaki clan back from extinction and it went on almost everyday for three months until he take it to shut them up…Not without some conditions. One, he only make his own decision and no one else! Two, whoever he fall in love with will have a saying in that. Three, it must be consent between them because he don't want to force anyone into a loveless marriage. Four, absolutely no arranged marriage from anyone against his will! He was glad that the council accepts his conditions without any problems.

"Like it'll do any good." He sighed deeply, how can it work if he's not attracted to any women he encountered in his whole life?! 'Maybe there's something wrong with me?' Naruto thought to himself before he push it to the back of his mind as he decide to unseal one of his cooked ramen for a snack and he enjoy his hot meal in a cold weather.

A sharp unworldly roaring jolt him up and Naruto look up to the sky from his tent. What he saw was a fiery meteor flew toward a valley miles away before it crash and he can hear a quiet explosion, due to long distance between them. 'A meteor, huh?' Naruto turned back to his ramen, he wasn't worried about the crash site because the valley was unhabitable…Wait! Naruto's emotion sensing went haywire, there is a faint signal as it slowly fading away and he realizes it was in the same direction where the meteor has crashed. "Shit!" Naruto shoot out of his tent toward the site with a burst of his charka.

* * *

When Naruto reach the crash site, he was expecting to see a impact crater but he really don't expect to see a long trial of deep ditch and at the end was an odd medium metallic object that seems to be damaged beyond recognition. Naruto decide to ignore the sight for now since he need to find this signal before it's too late and he scan his surrounding until it pinpoint him to the object. The shinobi get closer to it before he notice a hatch on its side and he attempt to open it few times but it was in vain. Naruto pull his kunai out and he use it to pry the hatch open, which turn out to be successful and he lift the hatch up as hot streams spray everywhere.

"Hey, hold on!" Naruto waved the smoke away as he squirt his eyes at a humanoid silhouette within the smokes, "I'm gonna help!" Once the smokescreen clears up, his breath hitch in his throat as he nearly stumble back from shock at sight.

The humanoid figure was clearly a female in tattered yellow gown, appearing to be somewhere around close to his age and she have azure short hair...Like the rest of her furs, she was completely covered in blue fur, except for white furs on her face and her upper cleavage. She have a muzzle-like mouth that almost look close to human's lower face but with black animal nose, a pair of fox ears poking out from the top of her hair and a long bushy blue-and-white tail. She looks almost like a fox in appearance.

"What in the world…?" Naruto take a step forward to study her before he see a deep gash on her right side as a wet bloodstain around the wound slowly grow bigger and he remember the reason why he come out here. "Oh, crap! Hold on!" He channel his charka to perform medical ninjutsu on her side, stopping the bleeding and slowly close her injury up. Before he can finish up with her major injury, he hear a odd hissing and Naruto glance around until he see a busted pipe from above with swinging wire as some kind of gas leak out while a wire give out a burst of sparkle with each swing. "Oh, fuck! COME ON!" The shinobi quickly scoop the unconscious foxgirl up and he race out into heavy rain, widening the distance before the metallic object explode into million pieces. "That was close one." Naruto stared at blacken crater before a raspy moan draw his attention to the vixen in his arms and he need to heal her injuries but first…"Gotta get you out of rain first." He raced back toward to his tent with her.

* * *

Naruto lies her down on his sleeping bag and then he runs some medical ninjutsu over her as he scans her for any injuries. There were several deep cuts and few minor wounds all over, he also detect a fractured bone within her right foot but he wasn't sure what kind of fracture. He can't heal her fractured bone because he doesn't master his unique medical ninjutsu or fully understand the concept behind it and if he does, it won't be possible. Gai is a perfect example of the limit of his medical ninjutsu, he may save his life from close death but he can't heal him completely of his shattered leg bones.

"Okay, you're good for now." Naruto exhausted out as he patched the last gash up with his medical ninjutsu, he have got her out of the woods for now but he need to get her check out at hospital as soon as possible. He glances out of his tent, the storm remain strong and he redirect his attention back to the unconscious foxgirl…Expect she wasn't unconscious anymore and her half-closed turquoise blue eyes meet his azure eyes. "H-How are you feeling?" Naruto asked with a stutter and the foxgirl weakly lift her hand up to him as she open her mouth slightly then she speak something nonsense to him before she pass out. "H-H-Hey?!" He quickly checks her pulse and to his relief, she has passed out from exhaustion. 'I wonder where she comes from?' Naruto look over her and his eyes study every detail of her face then to her body…Her wet gown stick tighter, exposing her voluptuous body and revealing her exotic legs.

"G-Gah!" Naruto quickly covers her up with blanket, turning his red face away out of embarrassment. His eyes slowly glance back to her face, 'Now looking closer, she looks so cute…' Naruto suddenly mess his hairs up with widened eyes as he felt his heartbeat going too fast than usual, 'W-Wait, what did I think?! What's wrong with me?!' Naruto shove everything out of his head and he try not to gaze at her too much for the whole night…Let's said he can't sleep this night.

* * *

Everything was so cold and she was floating in darkness, so much in pain. A memory replay in her mind, she was fleeing from a catastrophe event that took place on her planet…No, she was forced to leave her planet in an escape pod by her parents, who gave their lives up to save her, and she was also forced to watch her planet explode. Her world and everyone she know was gone just like that…

The massive shockwave hit her escape pod and throw it off the course to whatever her parent were sending her to. The last thing she remembers was entering a black hole…Or was it a wormhole? She can't remember this part but she remembers what happen right after that. The shockwave create a faulty within the pod's interior and something explodes near her, following by a overwhelming pain. Everything went black after that and she end up here in darkness, colder and colder as minutes went by.

Suddenly, a warmth feeling wash over her and it pull her out from the darkness. She open her eyes partly and the first thing she see was a blonde teenager kneel over her as he use some glowing energy, around his hand, to cure her injuries. Like him, she find him strange because he don't have any fur, scales or any animal features. She wonder what kind of animal he is but all she know is that the blonde teenager is helping her. When this person finish healing her, he speak a unknown language that she never heard of before and it seems like he don't notice that she was awake at first until his eyes meet her for the first time. There was something about his eyes and face…She slowly reach out to him weakily.

"Thank you…" She whispered before the darkness welcome her once again but it was warm and comfortable this time.

It was a night that a human boy meets a foxgirl.

* * *

The storm break up early in morning and a yawn escape Naruto's lip, the girl haven't wake up since last night and he checked up on her once in a while. He sneak a glance at foxgirl's slumbering body before he gaze outside at clear sky, the war hero wonder what kind of metallic object it was or where she come from. Does she come from outer space?

"Nah!" Naruto shook it out of his head, "Maybe it's a flying machine like these guys back then?" A moan reaches his ears and he turn to see her stirring, slowly waking up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked concerned and she appears to be groggily and in daze at first before her eyes snap wide open. She suddenly cry out, clawing at empty air frightenedly and her body thrash as if she was trying to get away from something. "C-Calm down!" He attempted to hold her down to prevent her from injuring her fractured foot farther, "You're gonna hurting yourself! Calm down! It's okay!" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug as her head rattled against his chest, "It's okay! You're safe!" She suddenly stiffened up at first before she slowly relax in his arms as her arms wrap around his waist and her body start to tremble with choking sobs.

The vixen forget the horrific event for a moment when she wake up and she was so confusing to find herself with a odd male then she remember everything…Billions of innocent died, her family, her world gone…She was alone and dread fill her, caused her to lash out in attempt to wake herself from a horrific nightmare but she know it was all real. Then she find herself in this boy's arms and she hear him speaking something unknown but it feel like he was trying to comfort her. Tears escape her eyes and she hug him back as she start to cry out for her heavy losses.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say as he slush her softly, he have no idea what she was going through and it feel like she have lost so much before he found her at impact site. All he know is that he have to comfort her as possible as he can and he rub her back gently as she pour everything out on his chest for a while.

* * *

"You okay now?" Naruto whispered to her after she finally stop crying her heart out and he notice it was around afternoon. The vixen breaks the hug as she cast her gaze at her knees sadly and he rubs his head awkwardly. "Um, what's your name?" Her eyes glanced up at him confusingly before it return to her knees, "D-Do you understand me?" Again, nothing. He scratches his hair in deep thought before he come up with a simple idea. "Hey." Naruto tapped her shoulder to catch her attention before he touch himself with his thumb, "Naruto." He repeated it few times until the vixen seems to catch on.

"N-N-Na…Ru…To." The foxgirl muttered slowly as she pointed at the shinobi, "N-N-Naruto." She turn her finger on herself, "K…K-K-Kry…Stal. K-Krystal."

"Krystal." Naruto offered her his hand with a wide grin, "Nice to meet you." She stared at his hand confusingly before she slowly grab it with her hand and Naruto can't help but to blush at how soft her hand is, it kinda feel good that he don't want to remove his hand from her. "Um…Me, led you, my home…" He said simple as an attempt to explain to her that he need to bring her to his village for a checkup and he even draw picture with some lines in ground. "Us, here…Home, here…Your foot." He pointed at her feet before he draw a plus sign, "Hospital."

" _You want to lead me to your place so I can get treated at a clinic?"_ Krystal spoke as Naruto blinked confusing at her odd language before she realize that he don't understand her and she give him a nod.

"Great, we can go in five minutes." Naruto held his fingers up to her before he gesture at his tent, "Need to take them down before we go." It seems like she understand what he was telling her and she try to get up, only to stumble forward with a cry. Naruto quickly catch her in midair and he carefully help her getting her balance back before he guide her outside to a small boulder. "Here…" He helped her sit down and he notice something that almost turn his face deep red, her gown somehow get shrink slightly in upper area and it was so revealing. "H-H-Here!" He stripped his jacket off and he hand it over to her.

" _Oh, thank you."_ The confusing vixen took it from him before she realizes something as she give him a smile, _"Oh! Do you want me to wear it because it's cold, right?"_ If she knows the true reason why he gave it to her, she will be so flustered and embarrassed. She slip it on as the shinobi take his camping gear down and she almost jump up in air as soon as he seal them into a scroll with a poof of smoke. _'What was that? Is it magic? Some kind of advancement technology?'_ Many questions run through her mind as she tried to figure it out before Naruto approach her, snapping herself out when he offer her his arm.

"Here, take my arm." The blonde shinobi helped her up as she lean against his side and he slide his arm around her waist to support her. They slowly walk forward at her pace, due to her injury, and Naruto would carry her back if he want to since his village was only few hours away but he want to take his time to getting knows her and to teach her a bit. "Tree." He pointed a tree out and Krystal gives him a odd look, it was so out of blue.

"A-Ah, T-T-Tree…" The vixen replied after catching on and he would point some out on their way. On halfway, she decide to teach him some of her words as a way to return his favor.

* * *

"It appears that the fracture is simple so there's no need for a surgery." Tsunade examine Krystal in a hospital room as Naruto stand by, She was completely taken aback by the foxgirl the minute she step in. "You did some decent job with medical ninjutsu because I don't see any problem so far."

"That's good." Naruto exhausted out.

"Yes, but she have to stay here for a while." Tsunade replied, "Because of her anatomy and lack of charka, we can't be sure if the charka will affect her in any way."

"Wait, is she in danger?" He said worriedly and the medical kunoichi's head sway lightly.

"There's no sign of any negative effect so you don't have anything to worry about." She replied, "But we have to watch her until I give a clear."

"Alright." Naruto scratched his head, "Um, can I stay here and keep her company?"

Tsunade give him an odd look before she nod her head, "Sure, as long as you don't annoy her too much."

"Hey!" The shinobi pouted childishly as she left with a chuckle, "I'm not this annoying! Right, Krystal?" There was a silence, "Krystal?" He turned to her confusingly. The vixen stares off into empty space with widened eyes before she slowly cupping her breasts with a mumble in her own language. "K-K-Krystal?!" He covered his red face but a lone eye peek through between his fingers, "What are you doing?! Don't do that!"

* * *

"Cup." Naruto pointed at a cup on a tray, resting on the foxgirl's lap. It has been a few days after he brought her in and they were still teaching each other. It seems that Krystal was a fast learner but not well enough to speak a full sentence.

"C-Cup." Krystal repeated before she says a word in her naive tongue and Naruto replicated her word after making some mistakes. She point at jello, uttering a word.

"Jell-o." The shinobi said before they hear a light rapping on door, causing them to look up to see Sakura and Sasuke. "Oh, hey, Sakura, teme!" He waved at them with a wide grin, "What bring you here?"

"We were here for a sonography." Sakura replied with a smile, "And we heard that you were here for a visiting so we decide to drop by and say hi." She glanced at Krystal and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't almost throwing off by her strange appearance. Her husband was also surprised but he hid it better. "That must be Krystal, right?"

"Yes…Oh!" Naruto noticed Krystal's confusing gaze as he gestured at each other, "Guys, this is Krystal. Krystal, my friends." He pointed them out, "Sakura. Teme."

"Hello, Sakura…Teme." The smiling vixen bowed her head to them.

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched madly as he pointed at himself, "Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Krystal turned to Naruto puzzlingly, "Not…Teme?"

"Nickname." Naruto said slowly with a light chuckle, "I call him teme. He call me…"

"Dobe." The reformed shinobi cut him off.

"Ah, I see." The foxgirl clapped in understanding, "Nice…Meet you."

"Likewise." Sakura smiled, she hear a bit about her from Naruto but she don't believe him about her appearance at first until she see her in person. Krystal was about to say something but Sakura wince out with a soft gasp, "Oh!" She rubbed her large belly gently, "Sorry, that was one strong kick."

"Did she just kick?" Naruto grinned, "Can I feel the baby?"

"Sure, go ahead." The pinkette giggle and Naruto press his hand against her stomach. She notice Krystal's curious gaze, "Krystal, hand." She held her hand out and the vixen gingerly brings her hand out as Sakura take it before she presses it against other side of her stomach. At first, there was nothing until Krystal feels a sharp kick and an awe gasp escape her lip.

"You feel that?" Naruto chuckled at her reaction, "Baby's strong like its mother."

"You mean like me?" Sasuke crossed his arms with a huff.

"Last time I checked, you can't shatter a ground with one punch. Are you saying I'm weak?" Sakura said with a eerie smile and her husband shivered…No, he does not shiver under his mood-swinging wife, a good Uchiha do not cower.

"Baby." Krystal whispered with awe in her eyes. She would spend some time with Naruto's teammates and getting knows them. They also bring some of Naruto's friends over for a visit and like before, they were all surprised by her appearance.

* * *

"I will…Never give up…Say Naruto…I will free…This world from…The cycle of hatred." Krystal read the Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi out loud and slow as she lie in her hospital bed, Naruto give this book to her the other day before he leave for his two-day mission and she decide to use it to learn the language more since Naruto wasn't around to teach her some words. The vixen wasn't sure if she read some sentences right and she make a mental note to ask Naruto for corrections when he get back. She read few pages before she tuck a bookmark in, putting it down on side desk and the foxgirl glance at clock, one in afternoon. Her eyes shift its gaze to somewhere else but there was nothing to look at in this room and she give out another sigh before she reach out to her book again but a knock turn her head to door.

"I'm back, Krystal!" Naruto grinned widely, entering her room.

"Naruto!" Krystal's eyes lit up as she smiled, "Welcome…Back. When did…You get back?"

"Just now." The grinning shinobi answered, "I come here right straight from the gate."

"Really?" The vixen blinked and he response it with a nod as he take chair at her bedside.

"Yeah, I want to see you the first thing I got back and Sasuke offer to turn our report in so I just did." Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish grin, "Is that strange to do that?"

"No, it's not." Krystal shook her head, "I think…It's nice. Because I…" She glanced shyly at him from the corner of her eyes, "Miss you." He was only gone for two days but it feel like long time to her and it don't feel right without him. She can't admit that she feel lonely without him, not even to Sakura who would stop by a couple times, and for some reason, she can't get him out of her head. Maybe it was because he's so kind and helpful to her since the night he saved her life.

"Same, I miss you too." The shinobi laughed nervously with faint blush and they stare at each other for few moments before turning their heads away from each other at same time out of embarrassment, it really feels so cheesy. "…O-Oh, right." Naruto turned his head to her, "You're going to be discharged in three days, right?"

"Yes, I will." She nodded.

"I was wondering if you want me to show you around before we go to my place." Naruto rubbed his neck, he offered her his place a week ago because she doesn't have any place to stay and she accepts it. "A little tour and go to a ramen stand for a celebrating of your discharge…J-Just you and me…"

"I would…Like that." Krystal gave him a beaming smile, "It's a…Date. Yes?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" Naruto stammered with deep blush, how can she be this cute now?

It will take two months before they start going out as a couple and most people who don't know about the vixen were taken aback when they spot them on their date in passing but they decide to let it be, believing it might be some kind of bloodlimit or something like that.

* * *

"Yo, sensei, I heard you need me for something." Kakashi spun around in his seat, facing Naruto as he walk in and the hokage smiled under his mask. It has been eight months since Naruto bring Krystal to Konohagakure and become inseparable during her staying. The hokage wasn't the only one to notice Naruto has become brighter than usual, his friends and the villagers also noticed it and they all know it was because of Krystal. No one has foreseen that he would fall for someone, due to his uninterested in women, and to an anthropomorphic girl to boost.

Kiba once joked that Naruto wasn't interesting in women because they were missing their animalistic instinct and lack of fur…Which earn Inuzuka heir a most brutal beatdown by heartbroken fangirls.

"Yeah…" The sixth Hokage nodded, "I have a special mission for you and it's an S-rank diplomatic mission." Naruto perked up at the mention of mission's rank, "Naruto, it's no secret that the people want you to be the next Hokage, due to your popularly and status as the war hero." Kakashi cleared his throat, "But the problem is you don't have enough experience in some certain areas."

"Politics, right?" The blonde's shoulders slumped.

"Well, that's one of them." Kakashi chuckled lightly, "Anyway, to rectify them, that's where this mission come in. Currently, we are working forward to the peace between five nations but the problem is we don't know about the others beyond the Elemental Continent and oversea. The elders, kages and I decide to choose you as an envoy so you can travel around the world to expanding the branch of peace to the leaders. We believe it would take about two years or so, give or take, until you can do it within one year."

"A year around an unknown world?" Naruto rubbed his chin before he grin widely, "I'm totally up for it, dattebayo!" He paused for a moment before he turn to him with a sheepish scratch, "Um, if I'm going, would that be okay if Krystal come with me?"

"Yes, you can bring her with you." The hokage chuckled before he wiggle his eyebrow suggestive, "You really don't want to get lonely on road without your lovely girlfriend."

"S-S-Shut up!" The blushing shinobi adjusted his gaze away from his sensei, "W-When does the mission start?"

"Four days from now." Kakashi replied and they discuss more details before he send his student back home to break the new to Krystal and start packing.

* * *

"It'll be the first trip around the world?" Krystal glanced at Naruto, folding a shirt in her laps as they sit on the floor in living room. "Does that mean no one has gone beyond the sea or visits this continent ever?"

"Yeah, while I don't know why no one come here, I heard some rumors about people who tried to leave this continent." Naruto sealed some gears in separate scrolls, "Some said that the sea is surrounding by powerful storms or it's filled with vengeful g-g-g-ghosts who will drag you down to underwater grave…" He shivered with a whisper as the foxgirl give him a concerning look, "I hope it's not the latter…Once they cross the sea, they vanish without a trace and was never heard again. No one really knows what kind of fates they met there."

"Really?" The foxgirl looked worried.

"It's just a rumor." The shinobi said to relax her, "I bet the reason why no one come back is because they find a better life beyond the sea, far away from the conflict."

"…You might be right." Now Krystal think about it, some people may flee the continent because of thousand-years conflict between shinobi was a norm in this continent until the end of the fourth Great Shinobi War. What if someone from old day decide to start a rumor as an attempt to keep others at bay to prevent the conflict from spreading around the world and everyone believe it? Naruto give her a smile as he check each scrolls before he check the time, it was almost time for dinner.

"We should stop for now." Naruto moved to Krystal's side as they lean their backs against the front frame of sofa, "I'm thinking about inviting everyone over tomorrow night for a dinner. What do you think?"

"I'd like that." Krystal replied as she put the clothes down on low table, "I hope Sakura bring Sarada over, it's been a while since I saw her."

"I hope so." He chuckled, Sarada have taken shine to the foxgirl and always play with her tail to the baby's joy. Naruto's eyes draw to her swaying tail and the blue vixen roll her eyes at him as soon as she notice his staring.

"You really can't help yourself." Her tail plop upon his lap, "Go ahead." She rests her chin upon her palm with a teasing smirk, "I'm starting to think you love my tail more than me."

"Sorry, Krystal." Naruto grinned sheepishly as he starts to stroke her tail gently with few pets, "It's just so cute like you." He scooted closer to her, "You're so cute that I can't help but to want to pet you every day." He move his hand up to her head, scratching behind her ears gently and Krystal give out a purr as she shiver under his touch. His hands always feel so good to her and she enjoy it so much.

* * *

The day of department has arrived so faster and Naruto stand outside the main gate with Krystal as he wait for Kakashi, he have a large storage scroll on his back, filled with dozens of different scrolls. He was itching to start his long journey because he really want to see the world beyond the Elemental Continent then rub it in Sasuke's face when he come back. He snap out into the reality as soon as he see a familiar person and they raise their eyebrow at the sight of a unique transportation.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto raised his hand up to greeting the hokage, "What's up with this caravan?"

"Ah, we have to modify them for your travel…" Kakashi jabbed his thumb at the unique red-and-green caravan. The caravan appears to be a lovechild, mixed between Vardo and freight, and there were two of them, connecting to each other.

The front caravan has a two-seat buckboard with footrest and guard to prevent anyone from falling off the side or back, behind it was a blue curtains that hide a pouch and door. It has four small windows on one side and in the back, there was a small balcony that connects to the second caravan and it have two wooden gates on both side of the balcony with ladder steps.

The rear caravan resemble the freight mostly and it look like it have no windows to naked eyes but they can see four small rectangle sections of outline on both sides, two on top and bottom. Naruto guess these outlines are drawers for the windows. It also have a small balcony in the back like the first one but he see four holes and six metal pegs with locking mechanism.

In the very front, there are four horses and it doesn't look like your average horses because they have more muscles and they are two time larger. The first one is a black Friesian horse, the second one is white mustang horse with grey mane, the third one appear to be a mixed between Shire and Morgan horse with brown fur and white mane, and the final horse is a black Marwari horse…Why does the fourth horse look like he's annoying by something?

"It's tough enough to take many damages and can withstand under any weathers." Kakashi pat the side of the caravan as he look at them with one eye, "Don't want you to rush the mission. You should take your sweet time going around the world…And knowing you, you might help some people out so it should be easy for them to travel with you for a bit. I dunno people beyond the sea don't have same ability like ours but I could be wrong about that…" He cleared his throat, "Back to the caravan, the first one is carriage for passengers with some storage shelves and drawers. The second one is filled with bunk beds and some drawers…Oh, right!" He fished a black scroll out of his robe before he hand it over to Naruto, "Here, it's a storage scroll with extra caravans. You can customize them to be anything you want it to be." He gave him a second yellow scroll, "And that is the fund for the travel. You'll be on your own if you guys run out of cashes."

"Thank." Naruto took them with a raised eyebrow, "But why extra caravan? I mean, isn't it enough to have two of these?"

"Meh, you never know what will happen out there." Kakashi waved it off with a shrug, "So…Are you two ready to go?"

"Hai!" The blonde ninja grinned widely with a thumb-up, "I want to be there at the port within three or four days!"

"As long as we don't make any stops for ramen." Krystal smiled at Naruto as he let out an groan, she force him to cut back a little on his ramen for his health and to save moneys. At least he still have six ramen per day…And sneak few extras in as long as he don't get catch by her.

"Well, I better not hold you up. Bye, see ya in about two years or so." Kakashi raise his hand at him in a good-bye wave, smirking at his reaction.

"…I'll send you the daily reports and some messages for the other." Naruto shook his head at his sensei's bye dumbly, completely at loss. "See you later." He climb onto the caravan with Krystal and the masked hokage watch on as the caravan depart from the village before he slowly take his time to walk back to his office.

'Just few more years of this damn paperwork.' Kakashi pulled his infamous book out, 'Then it's all Naruto's problem.' He walked back to his tower with a light chuckle.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of MHWH: AH?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Detail: Again, that is an AU to MHWH and it'll be different, which mean the locations will be different or same, same goes with some certain characters. If you read this story first before reading the rest of the series, it's possible there will be some spoiler or not, depending on some events and characters.**

 **For the harem, there'll be many types of anthro females (From series to OC) and some might be similar like from same species but I'm not sure if it's bigger or smaller than the original MHWH. It's possible that you will see some certain harem members appear in this story but that's all I can say for now. I really don't know a lot of anthro characters so if you do know some, send me a pm and I'll check them out but remember…Some won't make a cut.**

 **Where will they travel to? Who will they meet and who will be part of his harem? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
